


The Sound of Silence

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Will, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Stubborn Hannibal, mentions of Daddy KInk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: They haven’t spoken in four days.Ninety six hours.Five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes.Not that Will is counting.





	The Sound of Silence

 

They haven’t spoken in four days. 

Ninety six hours. 

Five thousand seven hundred and sixty minutes. 

Not that Will is counting. 

He walks by Hannibal every day in the silence he created and is perfectly fine to keep on doing so for as long as he has to. 

 Fuck Hannibal and his temper tantrum. 

Will slams the refrigerator closed and looks as Hannibal fills a glass of water. He can’t help but focus on his hands: the way the veins bulge out as he grips the glass and even the splash of water glistens on his skin. 

 He bites his lip as Hannibal turns himself around to face him. The anger in his glare shouldn’t be so alluring but of course it is, his deep penetrating stare vibrates almost through Will till he has to turn away. 

There’s a quiet ting and Hannibal sets the glass down in the sink. Will knows he’ll leave now, possibly all night, off to murder someone alone. His lip curls and he turns around so fast he’s almost dizzy with anger. 

Hannibal is sitting at the small table along the wall, his hands in his lap as he stares at the window. 

Will remembers four days ago he would’ve used the opportunity to climb into his lap, wrap arms around him, and smile. 

Now he can’t even remember feeling that ease when they’re sharing space. 

He sighs and starts to stalk off, tears in his eyes at the frustration this whole bullshit brings, but something stops him. 

Hannibal is singing. 

Will pauses by the doorway and the sound of his voice causes a sudden Pavlovian response in him he can hardly stand. He turns back and walks up to the chair to set his hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. 

Hannibal looks up at him with a forlorn expression. 

“I apologize,” they both say almost simultaneously. 

Will leans down and presses their foreheads together. 

“I hate fighting with you.” 

“I do as well.” 

Hannibal’s fingers brush along the curls at Will’s temple.  

“No more fighting, especially not about this. You knew going in that this would be a factor.” 

“I know, Will. I…I was foolish.” 

Will smiles at him. “I was a little foolish too.” 

He presses their lips together once and shudders at the feeling.  Hannibal turns his chair and Will climbs into his lap, the kiss deepening so suddenly he can hardly breathe. 

Hannibal is his, and he needs him now. 

They rut against each other, hardly taking the time to release their erections even enough to touch skin, and when he cums it’s with a sob. He clutches Hannibal’s back and digs his nails in hard. 

The only sound in the house is their uneven breath and when he kisses Hannibal’s cheek again he’s smiling. 

“I promise you can pick out what type of dog we get,” he whispers, “I just…you knew I wouldn’t stop at just one.” 

“I had hoped,” Hannibal mumbles. 

“I love Cephie,” Will sighs and kisses his cheek again, “But I need more.” 

“Whatever you desire, Will. I will no longer stand in your way. Though we may need a bigger house.” 

Will grins and presses a kiss under his chin. 

“I love you.” 

Hannibal pets the hair at the back of his neck. 

“I love you too, Will. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.” 

Will lifts his head. 

“I think it would make me really happy to go kill Mister Saunders tonight. Together.” 

Hannibal smiles and touches his cheek. 

“Yes. That would make me happy too.”

They kiss again and Will wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

“What was the song you were singing?” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek. “A rendition of an old English folk song about a boy wanting a dog.” 

Will smiles. “Sing it again.” 

Hannibal sings off a few bars and Will starts to laugh, clutching onto his shoulder as he realizes the tune. 

“How much is that doggie in the window? Really?” 

“I thought it apt for the moment.” 

Will sighs, sticky and well sated. He doesn’t want to move. 

“I guess it was.” 

Hannibal kisses his cheek again. “Though truly, the price of any canine you wanted wouldn’t factor into it. Money is no object.” 

Will lifts his head and smiles. “Careful there, Dr. Lecter. You’re sounding like my sugar daddy.” 

Hannibal touches his cheek. “I would not be averse to the title.” 

Will licks his lips and stands, turning to grin at Hannibal over his shoulder. 

“Then come now, Daddy. I think I’ve gotten myself all dirty.” 

Hannibal stands and Will waits until they get halfway up the stairs before he adds, “I think I want four dogs now.” 

Hannibal wraps his arms around him when they reach the top of the stairs. 

“No more than five.” 

Will grins. “Thank you, Daddy.” 


End file.
